dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Captain Marvel Adventures Vol 1 62
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Curtis Graham ** two gangsters ** Dwarf, jockey Other Characters: * Harrison Graham * Billy Graham Horses: * Black Bounty Locations: * ** *** Vehicles: * harness racing sulky | Writer2_1 = Otto Binder | Penciler2_1 = C.C. Beck | Inker2_1 = C.C. Beck | StoryTitle2 = Terror Rides the Train! | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * ** ** ** Antagonists: * Choo-Charley ** his gang Other Characters: * Locations: * ** *** Items: * shipment Vehicles: * Thunderbolt, streamlined passenger train * Choo-Choo Charlie's Helicopter | Writer3_1 = Otto Binder | Penciler3_1 = Pete Costanza | Inker3_1 = Pete Costanza | StoryTitle3 = Cult of the Curse Part 2: The Arena of Horror | Synopsis3 = While leaving his office Billy Batson is ambushed by a hobo who turns out to be Oggar in disguise, who takes him back to the temple in the mountains and tries to kill him. Billy manages to twist his head so Oggar's knife slashes his gag off instead, and transforms into Captain Marvel. Again the two battle to a stalemate, and Captain Marvel rejects the power and riches Oggar offers, but accepts his offer of an hour-long truce while the villain explains where he came from. :Thousands of years ago, Oggar actually belonged to the group of mythical heroes whose virtues empower Captain Marvel, and Shazam, the group's leader, was named Shazamo. One day Oggar refused to go to the aid of a small country as ordered and tried to overthrow his leader, thinking a powerful youthful god should be in charge. He failed to overpower Shazamo, who exiled him from Olympus for his actions. Before he left Oggar heard Shazamo saying that eventually their group would leave the world behind, but Captain Marvel would protect it in their absence. To fully signify Oggar's exile the wizard punched the "O" off his throne and declared that his name is just Shazam. Captain Marvel still refuses Oggar's offer of an alliance and attacks various body parts, trying to find Oggar's one weakness. Oggar tries to blast him with lightning but nothing happens, and teleports him to the South Pole instead. The villain realizes his magic powers are limited to one use each and starts keeping records of what he's done so Captain Marvel won't catch him unprepared. Oggar sets up an animal show to lure people to his temple, but once there he threatens to feed them to the lions unless they join his Cult of the Curse. Spotting Billy Batson in the crowd, Oggar throws him to the vicious cats first. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * ** his Other Characters: ** ** ** ** ** ** Locations: * ** *** ** *** Oggar's Temple ** *** Items: * Oggar's Magic Dagger | Writer4_1 = Al Liederman | Penciler4_1 = Al Liederman | Inker4_1 = Al Liederman | StoryTitle4 = Captain Kid: "... Bridges The Gap" | Synopsis4 = | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Captain Kid Supporting Characters: * Pudgy * Kid's three other pals Antagonists: * two bank robbers | Writer5_1 = Otto Binder | Penciler5_1 = Pete Costanza | Inker5_1 = Pete Costanza | StoryTitle5 = Captain Marvel and his Great Invention | Synopsis5 = | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * J.C. Barnes Other Characters: * Mr. Ajax; Maxwell Locations: * ** *** *** Ajax Aircraft Company Items: * Marvel's Atomic Airplane Motor Vehicles: * experimental airplane | Notes = * Also appearing in this issue of Captain Marvel Adventures were: ** Dopey Danny Dee by George Marko ** Tightwad Tad ** "Winner Take All" (text story) by Joseph Millard | Trivia = * Cult of the Curse Part 2: Oggar mentions that he expected all the Shazam heroes to die. Thus, in the 20th Century, only Captain Marvel would remain. However, Zeus, Atlas and Mercury are immortals. | Recommended = | Links = *Read the complete issue at the Digital Comic Museum }}